As mobile devices become commonplace, users elect to perform more and more day-to-day tasks using mobile devices. For example, users may use mobile devices to work on projects that were typically reserved for desktop or laptop computers, such as editing documents and spreadsheets, creating drawings or graphic designs, generating multimedia content, etc. For a mobile device to perform certain tasks, the mobile device may need access to secured user data. However, due to security considerations and pre-existing back-end systems, providing mobile devices access to such secured user data may be challenging.
To illustrate, one day-to-day task in which mobile devices may be used is mobile banking. Increasingly, banking customers prefer to use a mobile device application to manage their money. As a result, banks are deploying mobile banking applications. For small and mid-size banks, it may be prohibitively expensive to develop a customized and full-featured mobile banking application (e.g., via in-house development or by hiring a third party development team), including setting up back-end security features and data integrations that enable such an application to communicate to access secured data, such as pre-existing account data, data stored in data warehouses, etc. To provide mobile banking for small and mid-size banks, some vendors use account aggregation, which involves storing user credentials for a bank on an intermediary server and then accessing the bank via the intermediary server. However, the account aggregation approach does not function properly if the bank blocks such accesses from third-party servers for security reasons. Storing user access credentials on intermediary servers (e.g., in the cloud) can also be a security risk. Moreover, the account aggregation approach may be limited to providing read-only account access rather than both read and write account access. As a result, the account aggregation approach may not offer features that involve modifying underlying bank accounts, such as mobile check deposit and fund transfers.